Double the Trouble
by JackxXxFrostxXxFanxXx
Summary: Jack Frost just ants people to believe in him. he ends up befriending Paige who ends up as his best friend. But is it possible that she may have met Jack several years earlier? But will he and Paige end up as something more?
1. An Icy Encounter

Chapter 1: An Icy Encounter

It was a cold December day. Paige sighed, it was boring since the departure of the brawlers' leader; Dan Kuso. He left them alone to go on his own little adventure, with Wiseman defeated there really was no reason to stay on Earth. However; something was keeping her there and she really was unsure what it was that was keeping her there.

She was bundled up in her winter camoflauge jacket and had an orange scarf around her neck. It bagan softly snowing, she wan unaware of an invisible teenage boy watching her, he looked possibly about her age. He had silver hair, a skinny build and icy blue eyes. He wore a blue hoddie and brown pants and he wore no shoes. He was perched perfectly on the top of his staff watching her. He definitly seemed interested in her. He wanted to be her friend but seeing as she didn't believe in him, she couldn't see him. That fact made him sad.

"Why am I still here?" Paige asked herself. "What's keeping me here?"

She felt like she was missing something from her life, or rather, someone. But who? Jack jumped down by her table and was going to say something only to be interrupted by her friends running up to her.

"Hey, Paige!" Runo said. She has a pink winter coat on. Rafe and Hunter were next to her.

As if on cue, it started snowing.

i Why does no one believe in me? /i

Noticing the snow, Paige looked up and smiled.

"Wow," she breathed out, "its so pretty."

The frosty flakes gently drifted down and many of them settled on Paige's face and clothes, but the Gundalian girl didn't mind. She smiled and licked at the snowflakes that were on and around her lips. Rafe looked puzzled.

"Paige, what are you doing?" He asked.

Runo gave him a strange look.

"Eating snowflakes, duh!" Runo said.

She giggled and then knelt down and picked up a small pile of the white fluffiness and threw it at Rafe's face. The white hit Rafe straight in the face and the Neathian slipped and fell in the snow, coughing as he tried to brush all the snow that Runo had thrown off him.

Runo sighed.

"C'mon, Rafe!" She shouted as she pulled him to his feet. "Live a little!"

Paige grinned.

"She's right! It looks like it's going to be a beautiful winter," Paige noted.

Runo giggled.

"It sure looks like it will!" She agreed.

Paige smiled back. Although this was only the second time she had seen snow, she was no stranger to it. She smiled and then knelt down to craft a snow ball.

"How about a snow ball fight?" She suggested.

"You're on!" Runo and Rafe shouted.

"Oh now we're talking!" Jack said as the snowball fight unfolded. He threw a snowball at Rafe that was slifhtly tainted light blue which unknown to Jack, had the spirit of fun in it. Rafe laughed and threw a snowball in Paige's face. She smirked playfully chasing Rafe and Runo.

Jack Frost sat outside the window of Paige's apartment watching her. She looked so familiar...

i Why does she look so familiar? /i


	2. Do you Believe in me yet?

chapter 2: Do you believe in me now?

Paige was strolling along in the woods trying to figure out what she was missing. Jack was watching her as eventually, she came to a frozen over lake. Paige looked around and she recognized this place as her special place. The place she would come too as a young girl to play with a rather - cute - older boy. However; when she stopped coming here she stopped seeing that young boy.

Paige slowly made her way out onto the lake to skate. It was quite fun. She tried to remember who that boy was, she seemed to recall that he called himself 'Jack Frost'

-Flash back sequence-

A young, three year old girl with a green bow in her hair, a green dress, red boots and mittens ran out into the open field with the lake. She was excited. "Jack!" She called, Jack Frost would always play with her when she came. A silver haired boy appeared and smiled. His blue eyes sparkling.

"Jack! Your here!" the young three year old Gundalian girl said happily, Jack was her only comfort. Her parents had both died a few weeks ago and she had to live in the orphanage in Burgess, a mile away from Bayview. She thought of Jack like a fatherly figure or perhaps a brother.

"Of course, I live here." He replied, picking her up. His touch was cold but she didn't mind. She grinned and hugged him.

-end flashback sequence-

Paige blinked a couple times, suddenly the ice broke and she fell in the lake, water flew down her mouth so fast that she couldn't pull herself up. Her lungs began to hurt.

Paige scanned the ice, and even though there was plenty of light so she could see, she couldn't see where she had fallen through.

iShit.../i Paige thought as she touched the ice above her head. It refused to budge when she pushed, yet she had fallen through it so easily.

Paige frantically looked around for an escape but suddenly, with the freezing cold temperature causing her body heat to decrease, she suddenly couldn't think rationally.

Paige screamed, in a desperate attempt that hopefully somebody would hear her. Somebody. Anybody..

She felt quite dizzy from the lack of oxygen, she was falling unconscious, sudddenly, a pair of hands reached down grabbing her arm. The figure pulled her back up toward the surface. She was barely conscious.

"Hey, hey!" A voice called, lightly shaking her. suddenly, she spit up the water that had flown down her throat.

"Your okay!"

Paige blinked.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"That's not important!" The person shouted. "We need to get you somewhere warm!"

Without warning, he picked her up and flew off as fast as he could. She blushed and noticed he looked extremely familiar.. He looked JUST like that boy she used to play with! Jack Frost!

The next thing Paige knew she was in the warmth of her house, a cozy comforter covering her up. "Are you...By any chance...Jack Frost?" She asked, keeping her teeth from chattering. He looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, I am!" He said as he passed her clean clothes. "I'll wait outside"

With that Jack flew outside leaving Paige to change into warm clothes. When Paige finished she left and went out to the yard. "Hey.."

"Hi" Jack said smiling. "I'm glad our okay"

Paige nodded slightly.

"Thank you..."


	3. Best Friend

chapter 3: Best friend

Paige awoke the next morning with a start, it was surprisingly, freezing cold. The heater had shut down from a power outage the night before and had failed to start up again. She sighed angrily, kicking the heater a couple times, she managed to get it to start.

Paige went to the kitchen to prepare a hot chocolate for herself. Memories of the past kept popping up in her head, memories about Jack Frost, memories of her parents dieing in the fire, memories of Boulderon saving her from becoming a victim of the fire like her parents, memories of her being separated from her siblings because her aunt wanted nothing to do with them. Memories of Jack being her only comfort, her only friend. She smiled at the thought but then frowned when she realized she had forgotten him all these years, she had forgotten her best friend, the one she had the most fun with. She had to make it up to him.

After she had something to eat she got dressed for the weather and went outside into the blizzard, it was pretty bad but she was used to horrible conditions, she had been since she became an orphan all those years ago. She didn't mind the blizzard as much as she minded Gundalia being under attack a year ago.

"Shit!" Paige yelled as the violent winds of the storm blew in her face. She couldn't see a thing, i Jack must be up to his old tricks again... /i Paige thought. She thought wrong. Something had angered Jack, he was upset about something.

Paige ran outside onto the back porch and scanned the area. Although she couldn't see anything due to the sudden snowstorm that was raging around her, she could tell Jack was somewhere nearby.

"JACK!" Paige shouted. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I forgot about you!" She called, her eyes scanning around. "I feel like such an idiot! you were my best friend! I never should have forgotten! I promise I'll never forget you i ever /i again!"

The storm didn't stop but it did lighten up enough for Paige to see Jack's sillouette, she ran up and hugged him tightly, startling him a little. "You were the best friend I ever had...Please don't be mad."

The moment Paige hugged him, he could tell from her tone she was serious. She was sorry. She hadn't meant to hurt him...

Jack blushed a tiny bit. He honestly, felt safe. He felt like he had no need to worry anymore...

"You mean that, Paige?" Jack whispered.

"You bet." Paige whispered back. "Cross my heart, hope to die.."


	4. We need your help, Jack and Paige Part 1

Chapter 4: We need Your help Jack, and Paige. part 1

A week after Paige made it up to Jack children all over the world started feeling fear, including Hunter.

"Man in moon has chosen new Guardians!" North said as Bunnymund and the others stopped.

"Who?"

Two images showed up. One was a blue holographic picture of Jack Frost while the other was a holographic picture of Paige.

"Jack Frost and that mortal Gundalian girl? But she can't help us and neither can Jack! He doesn't care about the children! He messes with my egg hunts mate! Most of all, a mortal on the team in dangerous! She'll get killed!" Bunnymund ranted.

"Well let's test her strength for ourselfs to see if she is strong enough. Bring me Paige and Jack right away" North ordered. Bunnymund sighed and with that, he and the yeti's were gone.

...

"What's wrong guys?" Paige asked.

"Nightmares..." Rafe said quietly.

Jack began acting strange, he followed something. Paige decided to follow. They were lead to an alleyway.

"G'day mate"

Jack spun around to see Bunnymund. "Been a long time hm? Blizzard of 69 right? Easter Sunday I believe."

"Your not still mad about that are you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but this is about something different. Fellas."

Without warning yeti's grabbed both Paige and Jack and shoved them in saks.

"HEY!" Paige screamed. "What gives?!"

The yeti's tossed the sacs through the portal and they landed in North's home. Jack and Paige slowly peeked out of the saks.

"Hey, there they are! Jack Frost and Paige Miller!" North Said.

"Santa Claus?" Paige said. "Oh you gotta be kidding me-" Before she could finish her sentance the yeti's pulled her and Jack off the ground.

"Whoa! Put us down" Jack said, they put Paige and Jack down.

"Why are we here?!" Paige snapped.

"I must have done something pretty bad to get all the guardians together" Jack said freezing an elf as he walked past then he turned to look at North.

"Am I on the naughtly list?" he asked causing Paige to raise an eyebrow.

"Naughty list? Hah! You hold the record!" North said pointing at him. "But no matter, we overlook. Now, down to business. You and your friend have been chosen by Man on Moon to be guardians!"

"What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?!" Jack snapped, obviously annoyed no one but Paige could see him.

Paige quirked her head to the side curiously.

"What's about this guardian thing?" She asked.

"We guardians protect the hopes and dreams of children all over the world." North explained. "And although we guardians are immortal, man in moon seems to have chosen you, a mortal."

"You don't want me, your all work and deadlines! me... I'm snowballs and funtimes" Jack said.

"It is not us who decided, it's man in moon who decided. Come, you too. North wants to talk to you"

...

"What's...My center?" Paige asked herself as suddenly, she saw more lights o the globe go out, and a voice in her head.

"You are no match, Paige... I know your worst fear, becoming weak..Unable to help your friends"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, suddenly keeling over.

"Paige!"

****To be continued****


	5. Paige, the Earth Guardian! Part 2

Chapter 5: Paige, the Earth Guardian! Part 2

An hour later Paige awoke screaming. She startled Jack a little by doing so. "What in the hell?!" She said.

"It seems Pitch knows about you mate" Bunnymund said.

"Pitch?" She asked.

"Yes, the boogeyman" North said

"No wonder..." Paige said, not sounding surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked.

"All my friends are having nightmares." Paige replied.

...

"Tooth needs our help! Let's go!"

"There's no WAY I'm getting into some rickety old..." Jack was cut off by a sleigh coming into view. "...Okay, one ride! But that's it!" He said climbing into the sleigh.

Everyone loves the sleigh!" North said. Paige jumped in the sleigh next to Jack. Bunnymund on the other hand wasn't so keen of the sleigh.

"Um, Y'Know mate, my burrows are faster and well... I think I'll-"

Bunnymund was cut off by North yanking him into the sleigh. Suddenly, he took off. "Get ready for the loopdey loops!"

"I hope you like carrot!" Bunnymund responded covering his mouth.

"WOO HOOO!" Paige said putting her arms in the air as they flew off. Jack clearly was amazed at the view as he looked around with a huge smile on his face. Soon they emitted into the air and North threw a snow globe that opened a portal to Tooth's palace. As soon as they got there tons of nightmares were leaving with Tooth's fairies, Jack jumped into the air and managed to save one.

"You okay little baby Tooth?" he asked. The tiny fairy nodded and made a little noise in response, she was shivering.

Paige jumped off the sled and dove after one of Pitch's nightmares.

"Wanna piece of me?" She shouted.

"Oh no-" Jack started to say but to the guardians' surprise something strange happened, Paige destroyed thee nightmare in one blow. Freeing the fairies it had captive.

"That goodness some of you are all right!" Tooth said to her remaining fairies. Suddenly, everything started going dark, Tooth gasped.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"The children...They don't believe in me anymore..." Tooth whispered.

"What happens when they don't believe?"

"They can't see us if they don'r believe, sorta like his situation" Bunnymund said pointing to Jack, only further upsetting him.

"I know one day children will believe in me!" Jack snapped.

Paige felt sorry for Jack, she couldn't imagine what it was like to be invisible for over three hundred years. She only knew it was extremily lonely. Right then and there she decided the guardians' fight, was her fight.

"I've made up my mind." Paige said, sounding determined. "I'm gonna help you stop Pitch, no matter what it takes."


	6. Jack's mortal memories and Paige's past

Chapter 6: Jack's mortal memories, and Paige's past life

"I can't believe this..." Tooth said. "He took the children's memories..."

"I'm confused" Paige admitted.

"The reason we tak children's teeth is because their teeth store their childhood memories." Tooth explained. "I even had Jack's teeth from his past life... And yours"

"Wait, wait...What?!" Jack said.

"You don't remember do you?" Tooth asked.

Now Paige was extremely confused. "I had a past life?"

"Yes" Tooth explained. "And your teeth hold those memories..."

...

Jack was on a mission, he kept hearing this little girl call his name and Paige...Well, she was having the same problem, a young boy kept calling her. The two were led to Pitch's lair although Baby Tooth kept trying to drag them away, Easter was only three days away.

"Easy baby Tooth, I just want my memories..." Jack said. All of Tooth's fairies were there making noises.

"Jack!"

"Paige!"

The voices were getting stronger, the young boy sounded like Jack to Paige. She dove for the tooth cases desperatly trying to find hers. Jack did the same.

"Looking for these?"

Paige's tooth case had a picture that looked like her, only human. She had warm chocolate brown hair redish-brown eyes, her skin was darker, like she came from Hawaii or something. Jack's skin was somewhat darker on his, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Give those back!"

Paige could hear the boy's voice coming from her tooth case, "Paige!" the boy called again, this time Paige was pretty certain the voice belonged to Jack.

...

Paige could hear Jack scream, she looked up to see Pitch snap Jack's staff in half. Jack looked like he had been stabbed in he gut when Pitch did that. Pitch then pushed Jack over the cliff, sending the broken staff wiith him and vanishing. "JACK!" she yelled jumping down after him.

Jack was unconscious, she ran over with tears in her eyes. "Jack! Wake up! Jack! Jack!" Paige yelled, shaking him. Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"...Paige?"

Paige hugged him tightly, by this time Jack was pretty used to it. He slightly blushed, he wouldn't admit it but he had a bit of a crush on her.

"Jack!" a young girl called, which startled Jack.

"Paige!"

Paige had the same reaction upon hearing the young boy's voice. Baby Tooth showed them they still had their teeth cases.

Jack placed his hand on the case and his memories began returning. One in particular was of him and his younger sister on the frozen lake.

-Flackback sequence-

"Jack... I'm scared!" she said. Jack, who wore a brown open vest and white shirt with a brown cape, stood in front of her.

"I know, I know...It's going to be okay, I promise"

"No, it's not!"

"would I trick you?

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack laughed and put out his hand. "Okay, okay, well not...Not this time, I promise. I promise yu'll be alright." he promised "Hey, wanna play a game? We're gonna play hop scotch like we always do!"

So Jack made a game out of it and managed to get his sister to a safe spot. Jack smiled and the ice broke under him causing him to fall in the lake...

"Jack!"

-end flashback sequence-

Jack's eyes widened and he took Paige by the arms spinning her around. "I had a family! I had a sister, I saved her!"

Paige smiled upon seeing how happy this made Jack. Now it was her turn, she put her hand on her case, seeing her past life. Many memories returned, each one had Jack in them... She could tell because the boy looked just like Jack Frost. She could remember one memory that was most important...

-flashback sequence-

"Jack!" Paige called, she was reaching out to him. Jack was trapped on a crumbling ledge.

Jack tried to move as little as possible. His arm extended to try and reach Paige's. He was scared.

"It's okay! I got you!" she called, she grabbed Jack's hand pulling him to safety, sacrificing her own life as she did so, she slipped and fell when Jack was safe.

"Paige!"

-End flashback sequence-

Paige's eyes widened and she looked at Jack. She had known him for over three hundred years!


End file.
